


The Emosia Orcia

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but a happy ending, everyone loves lance, lance is confused, love pollen au, shiro is cute and affectionate, slight angst, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Thick arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the cold of metal pressing into his back where his shirt rode up. The white of Shiro’s hair disappears under his arm as he buries his face deeper between it and Lance’s thigh, “shp mffhik.”“Uh… Shiro? Buddy? You um… I’m not sure you’re aware of this but you’re not in your room and I’m not your pillow. So uh… maybe you uh.. wanna… let me go?” To emphasize his point Lance wiggled his hips trying to pull himself out of the tight grip around him. Fingers pressed hard into his hips causing Lance to flinch as he felt the hot breath of an incoherent complaint pressed into his thigh. “Shiro… it’s me, Lance. You know… sharpshooter, pilot extraordinaire… not you’re pillow?”Slowly the grip loosened and Shiro’s arms moved from around Lance’s waist, a grumble coming from the man as he pushed himself up to glare eye-to-eye with him. “I said, stop moving Lance.”





	The Emosia Orcia

**Author's Note:**

> So its a day late and a hell of a lot longer than I anticipated but... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Lance beamed down at the growing pile of heart shaped papers on the table in front of him. Writing out another cheezy message in his best bubble print he added the next heart to the pile. With quick practiced skill he cuts another heart from the colorful paper he found and writes out another message ‘you’re a real pal-adin’.

The door to his room swooshes open causing him to panic trying to hide his long hours of work from invading eyes. “CAN’T YOU KNOCK??” He pouts flinging his body in front of the table to try and block the hearts from view.

“I’m sorry number 3! I was just about to start cleaning the viewing room and wondered if you’d like to join me. I’d love the company and with two pairs of hands we’ll get it done twice as fast.” Coran smiled brightly from the door glancing around Lance at the pile of hearts not even close to hidden behind his body. “Unless you’re busy with something important in here?”

Lance sighs stepping away from the table. “Don’t tell anyone. It’s a surprise. An earth holiday is coming up soon called Valentines Day. It’s a day where you show the people you love that you care with gifts of chocolate, hearts, and flowers.”

“Well that sounds a lot like a weeklong celebration we had back on Altea! A wonderful affair full of love and drinking and sweets! Many young couples got together at this time to enjoy the orgies and liked each other so much they stayed together! I took part in my fair share of them back in the day.” Coran’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he curled his mustache.

Lance’s eyes bugged out. “What? You did stuff like that on Altea?”

Coran laughed. “You’ll never really know will you my boy.” He smacked Lance’s back and looked at the pile of hearts picking one up to read it ‘you make my lion roar’. “These papers you’re making are the exact shape of a flower from a nearby planet called emosia orcia. Perhaps we could get some of them for your holiday surprise! It’ll really spice up the day!”

“THAT’S A GREAT IDEA CORAN!”

* * *

 

Humming to himself Lance tacked up the last vine of flowers stepping back when he finishes to take in his work. The room is filled with heart shaped flowers dangling from the ceiling on strips of vines in reds, purples, pinks, and blues. They fill the room with a sweet caramel-like scent. All around the room homemade heart shaped valentines are tacked to every surface, and the center table is overflowing with heart shaped cookies he spent hours watching Hunk to memorize how to make. A few of them were darker rust in color from being over cooked but most looked almost Hunk level delicious. Around the table was an assortment of wrapped gifts picked by Lance himself to show each of his friends how much he cared for them.

His heart swelled with pride and excitement as he flicked on the pink and red fairy lights he set up all around the room and dimmed the regular lights down low. “Its perfect.” He slapped his hands together in a move of finality. “Now I just wait for people to come in!” With a content sigh Lance smiled settling into the couch to wait for the others to wake up.

Now in retrospect maybe skipping sleep and staying up all night to decorate the castle on his own while his friends slept sounded like a great idea at the time, but after the excitement of finishing wore off Lance found himself drifting off on the couch. It felt like forever as he fought with his heavy eyelids to stay awake so he could see everyone’s surprised faces. But, as is the way with a tired paladin on a comfortable couch, Lance lost the battle and drifted off to sleep, the sweet smell of chocolate and caramel bringing him candy filled dreams. The sounds of rustling and whispers stirred him from his deep sleep a few times, but every time before he even opened his eyes the room was silent again and he’d roll over snuggling into the blanket draped over his body and go back to sleep.

With a yawn Lance stirred from his dreams, he shifted groggily rubbing at his eyes in confusion at the heavy weight preventing him from stretching out the kinks in his body. Blinking the blurs of sleep from his vision he squirmed his body what little he could and attempted to push himself up from his position sprawled across the couch. The weight on his legs shifted with a groan, arms wrapping around his waist with a discontent grumble as a face snuggled into his stomach. Lance’s eyes shot open his body jerking up sending his couch partner sliding down his chest as he stared down at them.

Thick arms wrapped tightly around his waist, the cold of metal pressing into his back where his shirt rode up. The white of Shiro’s hair disappears under his arm as he buries his face deeper between it and Lance’s thigh, “shp mffhik.”

“Uh… Shiro? Buddy? You um… I’m not sure you’re aware of this but you’re not in your room and I’m not your pillow. So uh… maybe you uh.. wanna… let me go?” To emphasize his point Lance wiggled his hips trying to pull himself out of the tight grip around him. Fingers pressed hard into his hips causing Lance to flinch as he felt the hot breath of an incoherent complaint pressed into his thigh. “Shiro… it’s me, Lance. You know… sharpshooter, pilot extraordinaire… not you’re pillow?”

Slowly the grip loosened and Shiro’s arms moved from around Lance’s waist, a grumble coming from the man as he pushed himself up to glare eye-to-eye with him. “I said, stop moving Lance.”

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat and trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart Lance opens his mouth, closes it, licks his lips and opens it again. “I’m always up for a good cuddle Shiro but, maybe not in the middle of the common room? I kinda had plans to surprise everyone with-“ he looked over at the table now only half full of baked sweets, all the boxes of gifts either gone or empty around it. “Oh…” his nervous smile fell away as his eyes looked all around the room finding no one else with them. “Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

Shiro’s brows drew together in a frown and his hand moved up to press on Lance’s chest trying to push him back down. “Because, you need sleep. We’ve been watching you shuffle around the castle like a zombie for weeks now. So when everyone came in to this we decided that you’re going to sleep while they all make gifts to thank you with.”

Lance perked up a bit, looking up at Shiro with a barely contained smile. “Gifts for me? Well, I suppose I am worth showering with gifts. But, I don’t care about getting gifts. I just wanted to see everyone opening theirs. I spent so much time working on it…” his smile fell again as Lance looked to the side. “And I missed it.”

“Lance I-“ Shiro gave a soft smile down at him. “I can’t speak for everyone. But, I know that I for one loved my gift. It’s something you did just for me. All of this is… its wonderful. I can really feel the love you put into it… for me.” His eyes blinked slowly, glazing over into a softer shade of gray. Lance’s own eyes widen.

“Shiro? Are you feeling okay?” He tried to sit back up but Shiro’s hand stayed firmly on his chest.

A dusting of pink spreads across Shiro’s face as he smiles down at him. “Well, my stomach feels all fluttered, and every time I look into your eyes I have trouble breathing. Plus, my heart is beating so hard I think I might break a rib. I must be sick, a sickness only you can cure Lance.” He inched closer until their foreheads nearly touched and their breaths mingled together between them. “Won’t you be my doctor, Lance?”

To say that Lance freaked out was a bit of an understatement. One minute he was pinned to the couch with his practically lifelong crush hovering over him, the next he was over the back of the couch backing up repeating the word no with hands in the air as Shiro pushed himself up from the floor with a heartbroken look on his face. He kept backing up until his back hit the wall and he let out a less than manly screech.

Shiro looked over the back of the couch, moisture in his glazed over eyes as he fought back a childish pout. “You kicked me, Lance. I was just going to kiss you… and you kicked me.” A tear escapes his eyes and falls slowly down his cheek. “Don’t you want me to kiss you, Lance?”

Lance was torn. On one hand he wanted the offered kiss more than he could possibly say. On another there was something seriously wrong with Shiro and he couldn’t just take advantage of his friend. On a third more pressing one, watching the tear drip off Shiro’s chin shortly followed by another was ripping his own heart in two. “Shiro there is something wrong with you. You’re obviously not yourself right now. Lets just focus on getting you back to normal.”

“I am normal.”

Lance looked unamused at Shiro’s attempt as a reassuring face. “Shiro, you’re crying.”

“I cry all the time Lance. Tears happen, they’re human. I’m human.” Shiro pushes himself up into standing and climbs over the back of the couch.

“I’ve never seen you cry.”

An amused smile breaks the sad look on Shiro’s face as he starts to walk forward. “You’ve never seen me shower, that doesn’t mean I don’t do it.”

“That’s not th-“

“You’ve never seen me sleep.”

“I just saw-“

Shiro was walking at a steady confident pace now, tears no longer filling his eyes. “You’ve never seen me pee, does that mean I don’t?” Lance opened his mouth to sass him back but Shiro just waved it off. “You’ve never even seen the way I look at you when you’re in the same room as me, the way my breathing catches when your smiles are real and not forced, the way my heart speeds up whenever you’re close to me, the way I feel like my face is going to explode with the heat of the blush I feel whenever you so much as touch me. You never see me mast-“

“NOPE!!!” Lance smacks his hand over Shiro’s mouth so fast it causes his palm to sting. He could feel Shiro’s grin against his hand as an eyebrow rose mockingly at him. “We are not talking about this Shiro. There is something wrong with you. This is not how you normally act. So lets just figure out what’s wrong with you and get it fixed and everything can just go back to norm- are you LICKING MY HAND??”

Jerking his hand back Lance’s eyes follow Shiro’s tongue as it traces along his own lips before disappearing behind an overconfident smile. “Would you like me to lick somewhere else?” Shiro steps forward into Lance’s space, his galra arm moving up against the wall by Lance’s head as he leans in closer. “I could list off all the places I’d want my tongue to touch on you, but it would be shorter to just say everywhere.”

Lance could feel himself turning a deep shade of red as he tried to back through the wall. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

Warm fingers traced across Lance’s cheek before a palm settled on it, thumb still moving in soft strokes on his cheekbone. “I’m not allowed to tell the truth? Not allowed to tell you how often I would imagine worshipping your body. How I want to spoil you with attention until you can think of nothing and no one but me? Come on Lance, won’t you let me love you?”

“Shiro…” Lance’s eyes fluttered closed, his head tilting into the touch snuggling into the warmth on his cheek. “Please, just listen to me.”

“Let me show you how much I love you and I’ll listen.” A soft kiss pressed to Lance’s cheek, then another to the corner of his mouth.

“OKAY!” Lance jerks down and flings himself to the side out of Shiro’s reach. His fingers run through his hair as he starts to pace. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

Shiro sighs curling his now empty fingers into a fist before turning to face Lance. “I’m listening.”

“I’ll let you kiss me, touch me, show your love.” Lance said the last part while making quotes with his hands as he continued to pace. “But if I say no, to anything, you stop and don’t try it again.”

“Sounds fair.”

“And in return.” Lance stops pacing and walks up to Shiro poking a finger into his chest. “You help me find out what’s wrong with you so we can fix… this.” He waves a hand in front of Shiro.

Shiro smiles softly taking the waving hand and pulling it up to his lips, pressing a delicate kiss to his knuckles. “And if I still want to smother you with affection after you…” Shiro makes sarcastic air quotes back at Lance “fix me?”

Lance swallows and resists jerking his hand to his chest. “Then I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

A flash of challenge goes across Shiro’s face, his eyes momentarily clearing as he grins moving the hand away from his mouth he laces their fingers together. “Deal. Lets go.” He moves across the room parting a curtain of flower vines aside to exit the doorway and head down the hall pulling Lance along with him.

“Where are we going exactly?”

“If you don’t know what the problem is you look to find it. So we’re going room to room to ask everyone to see what they know.” Shiro stops in front of a door pressing his palm to the switch sending it open. “We’ll just go through the castle searching for answers like our own little Scooby Squad.”

Lance snorts out a laugh following Shiro into the kitchen. “Does that make you Fred?”

Shiro winks back at him, fingers tightening on their joined hands for a moment before releasing “Only if you’ll be my Daphne.”

“Well I am the most fashionable member of this team.” Lance grins looking around Shiro to see Hunk hunched over a counter scowling at a pile of ingredients, wearing an orange apron with intricate suns embroidered into it. “Hunk! Buddy! That apron I made you looks even better than I imagined.” Lance sends him a wink and one finger gun due to Shiro’s refusal to release his other hand.

Hunk looks up his eyes going to Shiro then over to Lance, a big grin spreading across his face as a fog goes over his eyes. “Lance!”

“Oh no.” Hunk comes around the counter scooping Lance up in a hug that causes his spine to pop as he rocks him back and forth.

“I’m glad you’re here, buddy! I need your help.” Hunk puts Lance down keeping one arm wrapped around his shoulder as he pulls him around the counter to the ingredients he had laid out. “See, after I saw you sleeping on that couch this morning with all those hearts around you I was inspired! So I wanna make you some food that… while it won’t look or BE food from your mama at home, will remind you of it. But I can’t decide which combination of spices I wanna use!”

“Oh! I’m always happy to be your food guinea pig, Hunk. From when we were kids sneaking into your Mother’s kitchen to now, I’ll happily try what you have to offer.” With the excitement of a child Lance took the time to taste each one, rolling the flavors on his tongue before frowning down at them.

“It’s not right.” Hunk pouts. “I knew it was wrong. Guess I just gotta star-“

“Now wait a second!” Lance pats Hunk’s arm and grabs a chunk of two of the weird piles of food squishing them together in his hand before taking a taste. “There it is!” Lance’s eyes sparkle as he looks up at Hunk’s glazed over eyes. “It’s perfect, a combination of your home and mine. A real reminder of our childhood.”

Hunk’s grin is like sunshine in the rain as he scoops up the two shoving the third away to begin his proper preparations. “I have to thank you, Lance. This apron is just like my mom’s. The one I used to steal to cook on my own back home. You got every detail right.” He looked up the cloudiness of his eyes darkening until they looked almost solid white. “You really are the best brother a man can have.”

“Aww Hunk!” Lance spread his arms getting ready to take his best friend into his arms until he saw the mess on his hands. “Uh let me just.” He turned towards the sink but a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. Lance squeaked as Shiro leaned over bringing his hand to his mouth and running his tongue along his palm, the whole time his eyes never looking away from Lance’s face. “Oh my god.”

Hunk laughs clapping Lance on the shoulder. “it’s about time! You two have been dancing around each other for years I was starting to think I’d die before I saw either of you take the initiative.”

Shiro’s tongue swirled around each finger before dipping them into his mouth to suck the remainder of the food off. Lance groans glancing over to Hunk, but his eyes quickly snapping back as his other hand is lifted up to the warmth of Shiro’s mouth. “Hunk, no. There is something wrong with Shiro. He is obviously brainwashed. I’m trying to find out what happened to him so I can fix it and get our old, normal, not trying to molest me, Shiro back.”

Hunk’s laughter is back even louder now as he goes back to his cooking. “Do you know how many times I’ve seen Shiro barely resisting the urge to molest you when you do your stretches? I’m pretty sure we’re in the triple digits by now. Lance, buddy. You’re like a brother to me so take my advice and just accept it. It’s better for both of you.” Hunk turns a serious face to Lance and moves to push him lightly towards the door. “Now get out of here so I can cook your surprise in peace.”

Lance frowns at the door as it shuts in his face leaving him in the hallway with Shiro, their fingers once again laced together. “My hand is covered in your drool…”

“Mmmhmm.” Shiro hums with a satisfied smile as he starts walking down the hall again pulling Lance along. “Didn’t want it to go to waste.”

“The food?”

Shiro laughs stopping at another door and knocking before he opens it. “No, the opportunity.” He walks into the door pulling Lance in behind him. The room seems empty, a large bed with white lace dangling down over it, strings of light lining the walls and glittering stars decorating the walls. Everything in the room seems to have its own perfect shine and place.

“Uh, Shiro? Why are we in Allura’s room? Especially when she isn’t.” Lance nervously looks around the room stopping at an open door where a light glows into the room casting sparkles and shadows over everything.

“Lance? Is that you?” Allura’s head peeks out of the room, her smile spreading as a cloud of white covers the teal of her eyes. “Perfect timing! Please come in I want to give you a gift!”

With a sigh of defeat, and a hand on his back pushing him forward, Lance walks into the lit room looking around at the giant closet full of perfectly organized dresses and shoes. “Woah, what a closet.” He walks along past a large jewelry box, nibbling his lower lip as he follows Allura to the end of the closet. “You sure have a lot of sparkly stuff.”

Allura grins her fingers going to the new necklace nestled between her collar bones of a glittering lion’s head, it’s mane filled with multicolor flowers accented in stones. “I do, but nothing as wonderful as the gift you got for me. I knew immediately what I wanted to give you in return, but it took me a while to find it.”

Lance raises a brow looking around at the perfect organization around him. “You’re kidding, right?”

Allura laughs and turns to the cabinets behind her picking up the small container sitting in front of it. “It was an item from my youth so I couldn’t quite remember where I’d placed it.” She moves closer turning open the container and dipping a finger inside it. “The youth of Altea was all about this stuff when I was just a small child and I figured you might like it too!” She swiped her finger over Lance’s cheek before dipping it again and doing the other. Stepping away from him she grinned signaling to the mirror.

Lance blinked over at Allura’s cloudy eyes then to the mirror stepping up to look at it. His cheeks sparkled brilliantly, like the stars shone from his dark skin in a metallic display of sheer glitter. He grinned turning his head this way and that watching the light shine off the sparkles on his cheek. “Allura this is great. Look how I sparkle! I could blind any bad guy who tries to come at me while I’m wearing this stuff.” He turns to Allura, pulling her into a dance to music in his head as they spin through the closet. “Wearing this makes me miss my clubbing days back on earth.”

“If only i’d gotten to see that.” Shiro grins at the two dancing into the room. “I’m sure you were the brightest star in the club.” He moves over to cut in turning to dance with Lance as Allura watches with a knowing smile. “Everyone probably wanted to dance with you, I know I would have.” Shiro leaned closer his eyes fluttering closed as he moved closer, head tilting.

Lance’s hand quickly shoots up to press between their mouths, eyes wide and cheeks red under the glitter. “No kisses on the lips.”Shiro’s cloudy eyes open with a pout but he steps back, pulling the hand away from his mouth and placing a kiss in the center of Lance’s palm.

Allura giggles pushing the container into Lance’s other hand as she ushers both men towards the exit. “You two obviously need to go spend some time alone.” She winks at Lance who groans as he’s pushed from the room. “Enjoy your present, and don’t forget training will resume in the morning!” She waves happily as the door shuts in front of her leaving the men alone in the hallway again.

“So, was that a no because I can’t kiss your lips, or because Allura was there?” Shiro moved in close again, his finger brushing against Lance’s glittered cheek.

Lance frowned stepping away. “If you still want to kiss me when you’re better I won’t say no.” Lance turns down the hall, heading for their next destination. “Lets go, this is getting exhausting.”

Shiro moves up to drape an arm over Lance’s shoulder steering him around a corner and towards their next stop. “Do you want me to back off Lance? I never want to do anything to upset you.”

“Just… everyone keeps getting this… this FUZZ over their eyes! But only when they look at me! And no one seems to care that they’re all acting strange, especially you. So I’m scared what else we’re going to find, and who else has this problem. Do my eyes get cloudy too?”

He looked up to Shiro who smiled softly squeezing his shoulder in a half hug. “They’re as perfect and blue as the waves of the ocean under the bright afternoon sun.”

“God how can you be so poetic.” Lance laughs stuffing the glitter container into his coat pocket before stopping in front of the next door. “The green Lion hanger? So Pidge is next?”

“And Matt, actually. They’re both in there working on a gift for you together.”

Lance frowns. “Are you just taking me around to get gifts instead of searching for why everyone is weird?”

Shiro’s grin shows a flash of teeth as he opens the door and walks in backwards. “Maybe we can do both.” He winks and turns going into the too-dark hanger. “Pidge you in here? I brought Lance!”

“Perfect timing! We just finished!” Pidge’s head popped up over a large pile of metal and wires only one eye seeming to cloud over as she looked up at Lance. “Hey! Thanks for the gift! How’d you get your hands on such an in-tact Galra drone?”

Lance looked curiously at Pidge’s eyes as he stepped closer. “I shot it down a few missions back, I thought you could use it to make yourself a rover II. I know how much you miss the first one.”

“She never shuts up about him.” Matt pops up beside Pidge his eyes staying completely normal as he grins at Lance. “Thanks for the cool figurines man, reminds me of my old anime figure collection back home.”

Lance frowns looking back and forth between the two. “Have you guys noticed everyone acting weird?” He steps closer leaning down to look at Pidge’s mismatched eyes. “And their eyes are all weird too.”

Pidge backs up a bit with a huge grin spreading across her face, her other eye getting a slight mist to it. “Actually the glazing over the eyes only happens when they think of you! And only when it’s a feeling of affection. I noticed it while we were opening out gifts. Matt’s the only one who doesn’t seem to get it.”

“Probably because my heart belong to Lady Allura.” He smiles brightly looking over at Pidge. “I’m so proud of my little sister for noticing it first though.” A cloud of white covers his eyes as he looks down at her. “Isn’t she the greatest?”

Lance’s eyes widen as he takes in what Pidge said and Matt’s own eyes as he praises his sister. “Any idea what caused it?” Shiro asks wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

Pidge shrugs turning to the item in front of her. “I was too busy working on this gift to worry about the cause of something so trivial. It doesn’t seem to cause any harm. So its no rush to get it fixed.”

“Says the girl not getting molested.” Lance mutters.

Pidge laughs. “Don’t act like you don’t like his attention, loverboy. Here come look at what Matt and I made you.” With an excited flourish she flips the switch and the room around them lights up with a dusting of polka dots.

Confused Lance looks around at the slowly circling spots until they settle on a familiar shape. “Oh my god it’s the big dipper!” He steps away from Shiro, following the stars as he goes finding one constellation after another sparkling back at him just like the stars back on earth. “Pidge this… this is wonderful. I mean I know we see stars every day but, these are the ones from home.” He feels tears welling up in his eyes as he turns in a circle holding his hand up at Orion.

“It was Pidge’s idea.” Matt ruffled Pidge’s hair with a proud grin. “I just offered to help. Together we were able to bust it out in time.”

“You’re not going to cry are you.” Pidge looked deadpan up at Lance. “Because if you cry I’m gonna cry and I don’t want to have a stuffed up nose when Hunk is done cooking that delicious meal.” Lance laughs scooping up Pidge in a hug, ruffling her hair himself.

“I’m just happy to know that even this far away from earth I can still find home with a family like you guys around me.”

With an annoyed huff Pidge pushed herself away from Lance switching off the light and shoving it into his arms. “I may have Matt, but you’ll always be like a brother to me.” She grins shooing him away. “Mostly because you’re both idiots.”

“Hey!” Matt pouts, his eyes still cloudy as he looks at Pidge, sending a wave over his shoulder towards Lance and Shiro’s retreating forms. “See you at dinner, Lance.”

Lance stood in the hall looking down at the machine in his hands then back up at Shiro’s warm smile. “How come Matt was cloudy eyed for Pidge?”

“Jealous?” Shiro chuckled stepping forward to lead to their next destination.

Lance laughs scurrying forward to walk next to Shiro. “Not one bit. Just trying to piece this puzzle together so we can get you back to normal.”

Shiro moved to take Lance’s hand, his thumb brushing lightly on the back of his hand. “Do you hate me showing you affection so much?”

“Shiro, please stop asking me that.” Lance frowns up at him. “You have no idea how much of a dream come true this is. But, you aren’t being you Shiro. And I would rather have you back to how you were, then hating me for taking advantage of you now.”

Shiro’s smile is bright and hopeful as he tugs Lance closer placing a kiss on his cheek. “When this is over you’re going to see how genuine my feeling really are.”

“Whatever you say, Shiro. Now where are we going?” He looked around confused as they turned towards Red’s hanger.

“Keith is visiting Red, he already had a gift for you apparently so he’s just spent his time talking to her.” Shiro grinned walking backwards to the door. “He may still be a hothead that argues and insult you buy Keith really does care about you.”

“He’s not going to try to kiss me, is he. Cuz, Keith is my friend and I definitely don’t want to change that.” Lance looked unsure at the door.

Shiro laughs leaning in to place another kiss on Lance’s cheek, rubbing his nose along his cheek to whisper in his ear. “I’m the only one allowed to kiss you, Lance.”

Letting out a choked squeak Lance covers his face with his hands leaning against the door. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

The door slides open sending Lance tumbling backwards onto the floor, clutching tightly to his gift from Matt and Pidge. He groans looking up at two pairs of amused, cloudy, eyes smiling down at him. “Nice of you to drop by Lance.” Keith chuckles holding a hand out to him. “Though I’m pretty sure normal people just walk through doors.”

Lance takes the offered hand pulling himself up and dusting himself off. “What kind of man opens a door when someone’s leaning on it?” He smiles back at Keith. “I’m glad you came to visit man, this place is pretty boring without you.”

Keith rolls his eyes looking away with a light blush. “You see me all the time, Lance. You just want your present.”

“Well, I am curious what it is you could have gotten me considering Shiro says you had one for me before everyone decided to get me gifts.” Lance grins brightly posing with a hand on his chin. “Not that I can blame you I am pretty unforgettable.”

Keith chuckles glancing over at Shiro. “I’m not the one who’s always thinking about you.” He smirks when Shiro’s cheeks turn pink. “Now about that gift.” He digs in the pouch at his waist until he pulls out a small lump wrapped in cloth and holds it out to Lance.

With an excited bounce Lance shoves the light into Shiro’s arms before snatching up the bundle and quickly unfolding it in his palm until it’s completely open and a small butt points up at him. With a blink he picks up the little figure, flipping it over to see a badly drawn plush version of himself looking back at him. “Oh my god. Keith, you brought me a tiny me?”

“I just figured you’re so in love with yourself you’d appreciate it. I uh… found it at the space mall after your lame Voltron shows got popular.” Keith rubbed at the back of his neck nervously looking to the side.

Lance grinned pulling Keith into a hug. “Thank you, Keith. I really do love it.”

They push apart after a few moments of comfort and Lance grins down at the tiny him in his hands. “This is one handsome fellow.”

Snorting a Laugh Keith shakes his head walking off down the hallway. “Enjoy your gift, I’m going to see if I can help Hunk.”

Stuffing the doll into his pocket with the glitter from Allura Lance turns to Shiro and grins. “So do I get to see your gift now?”

Shiro turns a deep shade of red as he quickly turns and hurries off down the hall. “Ah, nope. We’re going to see Coran now.” Lance blinks in confusion before hurrying to catch up with Shiro’s quickly retreating form.

“It’s okay if you didn’t get me anything Shiro. I was just joking with you anyway.”

“Oh no. I got you something. But, I feel like I should wait to give it to you until you know its from me and not this big terrible sickness I supposedly have.” Shiro keeps walking as fast as he can stopping when he reaches the bridge opening the door to show Coran standing tall with his hands on his hips inside.

Hearing the door open Coran turns with a bright grin sparkling on his face, his eyes quickly going cloudy as they settle on Lance. “Lance, my boy! I was wondering when you were going to show up!”

“Coran! It’s only natural I save the best for last.” Lance winks sending a fingergun towards Coran as he steps closer. “But before we get into gifts, do you think you know what’s wrong with everyone? Their eyes are all foggy like they’ve got cataracts and they’re all… especially Shiro, more affectionate.”

“Why of corse I know what’s happening to everyone Number 3! I was the one that suggested it in the first place after all!” Coran curls his mustache with a confident smile. “The emosia orcia is a very special type of flower. It was often used on Altea to help the shy and lacking in confident people to confess their love. You see the sweet smelling pollen it emits causes an enhancement in the feelings of affection towards whoever the person sees first.”

“But, why is it everyone reacted differently? And only Matt seemed to glaze over for someone other than me?” Lance wrung his hands together, his heart sinking.

“Because Matt was the only one not to look at you first. Now for the reason everyone acted different. The emosia orcia doesn’t create feelings in people, it simply makes the feelings they already have harder to ignore. For some, like number 5, it’s a feeling of brotherly love. While others, like the Princess, see you as a dear friend. I myself see you and am reminded of my son back on Altea. Which is why my gift to you is a special item that used to belong to him.” Coran holds out a box with a proud smile.

Lance beams and reaches for the box, stopping as his fingers just graze the sides of it. “Wait, then why is Shiro being so completely opposite of his normal self compared to everyone else?”

Coran’s eyes turn to Shiro giving a knowing glint before looking back down to Lance. “His reaction is the same as everyone else’s. Perhaps you should just listen to the words he has to say. Now open your gift, dear boy. I’m sure our special meal is almost complete.”

Lance takes the box, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks and fluttering in his stomach as he pulls it open looking down at the contents. With a grin he pulls out a pair of pointed blue sunglasses quickly putting them on. “This is amazing!” He pulls out a blue cape quickly tying it around his neck and striking a pose, one hand on his hip and the other pointing into the air. “I match you!”

Coran’s eyes sparkle around the cloudiness in them. “My son used to love putting those on and playing hero with me and the Princess when we were in the castle. I’m glad I could pass them on to someone who will love them as much as he did.” Lance barely holds back tears as he lunges forward wrapping his arms tightly around Coran’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Coran. I’m glad I can have a space Dad as cool as you.” He sniffles into the older man’s shoulder before slowly stepping away, glad the triangular glasses were there to hide the moisture once again threatening it’s escape from his eyes.

Coran wipes at his own eyes before squaring his shoulders and stepping forward. “Yes, well lets go down to the kitchen now, I’m quite excited to see what food from your home tastes like.” He moves around Shiro talking animatedly as he goes down the hall.

Shiro smiles over his Shoulder at Coran before turning to look at Lance. Carefully he puts the light down on a chair before moving up to stand in front of Lance, his human hand coming up to brush a tear from one of Lance’s glittered cheeks. Lance chewed on his bottom lip looking up into Shiro’s eyes. “How long do you think it will take before he realizes we didn’t follow him?”

Shiro chuckles. “Hopefully long enough for you to finally let me kiss you properly.”

“Shiro! We had a deal. No kissing until you’re over this weird love pollen.” Lance scowls smacking Shiro on the chest.

With a confident grin Shiro closes his eyes, taking a deep breath he lets it out slowly opening his eyes which shone a bright uncloudy grey down at Lance. “What the quiznak!” Lance shouted shoving his glasses up onto the top of his head to grab Shiro’s chin and drag him down to look into one eye and then the other. “It’s gone, the weird eye thing is gone.”

Shiro smiles softly, his hands going around Lance’s waist and pulling him closer. “It is, and I still want to kiss you.”

Lance groans covering his face and looking down. “Shiro…”

“Hmmm?” Shiro’s hands move slowly, wrapping around Lance’s wrists and pulling them down, crouching down he closes his eyes quickly pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. “Not enough.” He lets go of Lance’s wrists wrapping his arms back around him and pulling their bodies together as he dips in for another kiss, then another, and another. Finally he pulls back only to find fingers gripping tightly to his shirt yanking him back down for more.

Their kisses are short and soft, neither of them rushing as they share their affection towards each other. After a while they slowly pull apart, resting their foreheads together they slowly open their eyes. Lance gasps when his eyes settle on the deep cloudy white of Shiro’s own. “SHIRO YOU TRICKED ME!” Shoving the larger man away Lance frowns up at him. “I can’t believe you.”

Snatching up his light from the chair Lance stomps off leaving Shiro standing in the middle of the room, hands held up as if to stop him. A look of anguish fills his face as Lance turns and with and angry slap shuts the door between them.

Walking to his room Lance set his light down, turning to lock the door before flicking the light on and flopping backwards onto his bed. Carefully removing the glasses from his head he folded them up and set them beside the light before spreading out like a starfish across the mattress and watching the stars of home swirl slowly around him. Taking in a slow shuddering breath he let the tears escape, sniffling into the emptiness of his room where no one else could hear him.

A soft knock sounds on the door startling him for a moment. Curling into a ball on his side he grabs his pillow hugging it tightly to his chest. “Go away!”

“Lance I-“

“Don’t! I don’t want to listen to anything you have to say, Shiro. Just leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry, Lance.” Lance doesn’t answer. Just curls in further onto his pillow sobbing into its softness.

A short amount of time passes and Lance’s sobs calm down to pitiful sniffles when he hears the ding of his door coming unlocked. With wide eyes he shoots up into sitting staring at the door as it opens. Pidge grins in at him, closing her laptop before scooping up a plate on the ground and walking confidently into the room. “You know Lance, only losers spend valentines day crying alone in their rooms.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m the biggest loser on this ship then, huh?” Lance flops back down hugging his soggy pillow tight to his chest.

Pidge rolls her eyes and hops up onto the bed placing the plate in front of Lance’s face. “You’re not a loser, Lance. You have the biggest heart of anyone on this ship, and you share it with all of us. If it weren’t for you I don’t think I would have survived all that time I spent searching for Matt. You are a great person, Lance, and everyone loves you.”

“So I keep hearing.” He mumbles into the wet fabric of his pillow trying to ignore the enticing smell of the food in front of him.

“So I know. Do you honestly think I would take the time to make a night light of earth’s constellations for anyone else when I could be using that time to search for my dad?” Pidge pokes Lance’s side, tugging at the bottom of the pillow. “Or that Keith would have spent his GAC on a silly little doll for anyone else? And what about this?” She tugs on the cape still tied to Lance’s neck. “Do you really think Coran would give something that belonged to his son to anyone but you?”

Lance mumbles into his pillow.

“What was that, poutypants? I can’t seem to hear you through your own self-inflicted anguish.”

Pulling away from the pillow Lance sighs. “No I don’t but-“

“But nothing. You need to stop drowning in your own self doubt for once in your life and see what others see in you. What Shiro sees in you. Because frankly, I’m sick of watching you two constantly moon over each other like you’re in orbit. It’s kinda gross.” Pidge reaches into their pocket and tosses a small box in front of Lance, it lands perfectly next to the plate. “Use your brain for once. It’ll do you some good.”

She stands up and walks back over to the door taking her laptop with her. “And you better hurry up and come to your revelation fast, because I don’t think I can keep Hunk out of here for long.” The door shuts leaving Lance to stare at the box in front of his eyes.

Taking a deep breath through his mouth because his nose is too clogged from crying Lance pushes himself up into sitting. Taking a bite of the food he groans at the delicious flavor before wrapping his fingers around the box and holding it up. Flipping the box in his hands a few times he swallows the food in his mouth before slowly opening it.

His breath hitches as he looks down at the glowing blue gem inside, cut into the shape of a heart and strung up on a silver chain. He runs a thumb over the stone feeling it emit a soft warmth. Smiling down at it he sees the corner of a piece of paper sticking up from the edge of the box. Tugging carefully he pulls the necklace free, gripping it tightly in his hand as he looks at the piece of paper. “It’s a receipt?”

He blinks in confusion looking at the receipt taking in the name of the shop the necklace was purchased from and the amount of numbers in the price before his eyes settled on a different set of numbers. The date. The date that was labeled for about a week ago, except, the symbol showing the year. Lance blinked, rubbing his eyes he looked at the numbers for the year again. Last year. This necklace was bought last year.

Swallowing down his heart that was trying to escape through his throat Lance lunged forward nearly running into his door in his haste to get out, fingers clutched tightly to the necklace. He rushed down the hall skidding around the corners towards the kitchen. Pidge and Keith stood outside the kitchen, both smirking and pointing as he rushed past them following their directions. Coming to a skidding stop outside the common room Lance took a deep breath before slapping his hand on the control and opening the door.

He walked into the room looking around as he went. The fairy lights were still on and sparkling around the room, hearts hanging from every surface and a bundle of cookies sat on the table next to a plate full of Hunk’s delicious dinner. Everything looked the same except only half the walls were covered with the heart shaped flower vines, the other half stuffed into a box in the center of the room. Lance blinked at the poor crushed flowers before following the empty wall to find Shiro slowly unwinding more vines from where Lance had carefully hung them.

“Go away Keith, I told you I’m fine.”

Lance stepped forward, holding his fist closed tightly around the necklace to his chest. “Good to know I’m not the only one you lie to.”

Shiro turned around so fast he whipped the vines into the air sending flowers fluttering around him. “Lance…” he took a step forward his arm moving to reach out before he stopped himself and drew back, his head turning to look to the side, away from Lance.

“Shiro, what are you doing?” Lance walked forward around the box stopping in front of him. “I spent a lot of time decorating this room and you’re just going to take it down all by yourself when you should be enjoying this delicious dinner Hunk made with everyone else?”

Shiro flinched, refusing to look at Lance as his fists clenched around the vines he was holding. “I just figured I’d get rid of these flowers so we can forget any of this ever happened and go back to how things used to be.”

“Is that really what you want? To go back to how things were before?” Shiro nods slowly causing Lance to sigh loudly. “Well okay then. I guess you’re going to want this back then.” Opening his hand Lance held the necklace out to Shiro, its gem giving off a light blue glow.

Shiro’s eyes widened as they settled on the necklace, his hands quickly moving up to pat at his empty pockets before cursing. “Damn it Keith.”

“Picked your pocket, didn’t he?” Lance smiled still holding the necklace out in front of him. “Probably figured you’ve been carrying this thing around in your pocket for over a year, that it’s about time someone else got it.”

Shiro swallowed hard still staring at the glowing heart. “How did you-“

“You left the receipt in the box, dummy.” Lance stepped closer, still holding the heart out. “Are you going to take it?”

“No.” Shiro shook his head. “I got it for you, the color and glow reminded me of your eyes when you laugh. I thought it would look great on you. I can already tell I was right.”

Lance’s smile softens and he closes his hand pulling the heart to his chest. “Were you ever going to actually give it to me?”

Shiro laughs. “I actually intended to sneak it around your neck at the dinner table, but, well you know.”

“Oh, that’s right. You tricked me.” Lance nodded looking out of the corner of his eye up at Shiro. “How’d you get the cloudiness to fade from your eyes anyway?”

“You really wanna know?” Shiro raised a brow, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Absolutely.”

“I imagined Coran in his underwear.” Lance bursts out laughing, Shiro joining in until both men have to wipe tears of laughter from the corner of their eyes. “I’m sorry I tricked you, Lance.”

Lance hums to himself stepping up into Shiro’s personal space. “Funny, looking back on it now. I’m just sorry you didn’t get away with it.” Using his free hand Lance grabs the front of Shiro’s shirt pulling him down into a kiss. Their lips crash together, teeth clicking painfully before they pull slightly back and dive in again, moving together to make the kiss perfect.

Shiro’s arms move to wrap around Lance’s waist as Lance’s own arms move up to circle Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s tongue darts out, nervous and unsure but is quickly met with parting lips and Lance’s own tongue rubbing against it before disappearing back where it came from in clear invitation.

They kissed like that until both men were dizzy and short of breath, pulling only inches away to pant for air. Lance smiles softly up at the glazed and dazed expression looking back down at him. “You know, I’m excited to see your eyes normal again, especially from this close… but, I’m glad I brought these flowers into the castle.”

Shiro smiled back, rubbing his nose softly against Lance’s. “Me too, turns out I’m a lot more brave with the help of love pollen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I have a bit of trouble showing, and dealing with, romantic feelings myself so I hope the love in it wasn’t too awkward. 
> 
> As always your comments and kudos fuel me! Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr SuccubustyKisses with any writing prompt ideas, or even just to say hi!


End file.
